


One Disaster At A Time

by toesohnoes



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor runs into River while he's trying to save the world. Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Disaster At A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/16930202039/the-doctor-nearly-rushes-straight-past-her-in-his).

The Doctor nearly rushes straight past her in his hurry, but the flare of wild curls makes him come to a skidding stop. He reverses a few steps and then looks up and down, taking in the white coat and her scethoscope. “Why are you here?” he asks suspiciously.

“I’m a doctor,” River answers.

“I’m the Doctor,” he says - and if he had needed any further confirmation of River’s identity, the little smile that she gives provides it. It’s her alright, hiding in plain sight. “River…”

“I’m here for the same reason you are,” she says, her coy smile never wavering. “I’m here to save the world.”

She holds out her hand and he takes it without a second thought: River Song and the Doctor charging into danger. This is how it was always supposed to be and how it has always been.

Time shifts before them, always ready, always waiting.


End file.
